


Believe

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Based from the song Believe by Hollywood Undead
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 1





	Believe

How the hell did she break me and put me back together? She's the only good thing left of me. All I have left of her is the memories. The goodness she saw in me. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon," Every day since she died. It's all I can think. The moment she died is the moment my heart stopped beating, it's like my chest was ripped open and my heart torn out.

Can you believe only bad things happen to me. I wish I could have taken that last breath for her. She should be here, not me. I can't look at the little bundle in her sisters' arms. She has her blonde hair and my blue eyes.

Holding myself together, barely, with a bottle of whiskey. Nobody but Maggie's tried to talk to me. All she said was, "God knows one day you'll finally see, scars will heal but were meant to bleed,"

I got to put myself back together one more time. Protect what's ours, nothing else matters anymore.

Is this what Rick felt?


End file.
